


Ace of Spades

by Amantediluna



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood and Violence, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Dead People, Drugs, Extortion, Gun Violence, Guns, Hetalia References, How Do I Tag, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Italy, Mafia Romano (Hetalia), Mafia Spain (Hetalia), Mafiatalia, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Russian Mafia, Sexual Content, Smuggling, Violence, la cosa nostra, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amantediluna/pseuds/Amantediluna
Summary: La cosa nostra.Our thing.A young Heir to the grand company entitled Vargas Wine Enterprises is just a cover. The young man covers for his family as the spokesperson. He keeps them hidden from the police, the press, and the mundane people of the world. Vargas Wine Enterprises is a cover for the new rising and reborn Italian Mafia, the La Cosa Nostra. This time they are back and even more dangerous than before. Controlling the drug trade in New York City and holding the highest family and being the most powerful of them. After he meets a stranger in the streets things starting going completely wrong.Soon a war is brewing and Feliciano no longer knows who to trust. He’s being betrayed by those he loves, and Old memories are coming to light as his world is falling apart. As he is sought after as a target and held for ransom by his own heart. He no longer knows who it belongs to.  His supposed “Lover” or his secret Ace of Spades who’s been waiting in the shadows.





	1. Prologue

“La Cosa Nostra. Do you know what that means Mr. Adams?” A rather petite man asked his feet propped up on the table. He had a cigarette between his fingers as he gazed at the man who sat across from him. “It means “Our Thing”. It means what we’re together. So if you decide to fuck with one is us you will pay for it.” He tapped the cigarette letting the ashes fall from the end of it onto the floor. 

“Mr. Vargas I had no means to hurt anyone,”His tone was shaky. He was shaking. The man who he spoke with shook his head removing his heels from the old table and stood up. 

“You had no mean to hurt anyone?”He exclaimed slamming his hand down on the table causing Adams to jump. “I call that bull shit right there.” He put the cigarette between his lips taking a long drag before puffing out as he walked over behind the man named Adams. He placed his hands on his shoulders. He lowered by his ear before speaking.”Lucky for you I’m feeling rather forgiving. Isn’t that nice?”He purred the cigarette remaining between his lips. 

“Really?”He asked looking back at him his eyes wide. 

“No, you fucked with the wrong family, douse him,”He called backing away and pulling the cigarette from his lip as he slow blew out the smoke. He watched the man quickly stand only to have a foul smelling liquid dumped over. The man with the cigarette smirked and gave a low chuckled. “I’ll tell your family that you won’t be returning. Goodbye Mr. Adams,”He called turning around as he flicked the cigarette backwards. 

The lit spark landing in the liquid, which Adams quickly figured was gasoline as it immediately caught fire. He himself being consumed in a few seconds. He tried to get the fire off of his body as he screamed patting himself and trying to remove his clothes. The Italian by the name of Mr. Vargas glanced back at him his smirk before his expression fading back into a cold emotionless one. He turned briefly to one of his men. 

“Make sure he dies and deal with the body,”He commented before pulling out his phone which had begun ring with a pleasant tone. He looked down to see the picture of a man who looked similar to himself with a bright happy smile. The word “Fratello” scribbled on the screen as the Mr. Vargas slid to deny the call before exiting the building to find a sleek black running car waiting for him. The driver opened the door for him and the male quickly ducked inside as it shut after his entry. He pulled the phone from his pocket once more. Quickly, he scrolled through the phone looking for a certain number. When it caught his eye he clicked it and held the phone up to his ear as it rang. Upon the third ring the phone was picked up. 

“I presume you are done with the job I asked? Did you get any extra information?” The voice spoke as the male pulled out a cigarette pack and a light putting the stick between his lips. He kept the phone between his head and his shoulder as he gave out a small grunt. Once he successfully lit the cigarette he adjusted the phone. 

“Si, only a few slips. Nothing too awfully useful,”He gave a small shrug as he felt the car begin to move away from the obviously abandoned warehouse he had just exited from. 

“And What was this information?”

“The rumors about him being targeted next, it’s true. Looks like we’ll have to put him on some more security for the time being. He won’t like it at all, but it’s for his own protection.” 

“He won’t like it at all. You can start gathering those who might work for the job. No one weak. Return here and we can discuss it more.”

“Of course. I’ll gladly do it,”He chuckled taking a long drag. 

“Are you smoking again? What have I said your going to die faster!”

“Like you’re any better with your cigars? I’ll be fine. I’m going to die early anyways. Either way I’ll see you in a bit.” 

“Fine. See you in an hour or so.”

Mr. Vargas rolled his eyes slightly giving a sigh as he pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He rolled down the window to let the smoke vent some. 

“Now time for another long day of murder, business, and lies,” he grumbled before blowing out the smoke from his lung through the open window.


	2. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car stopped and Gilbert got out keeping the door open for Feliciano as he worked his way out of the car. He dusted himself off and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He looked behind him towards Rod and before he knew it he was on the ground a hot liquid burning him. 
> 
> It was more so a moment of shock before he was pulled up by Gilbert. His face turning a bit red as eyes were towards the CEO of the famous wine company. He turned to look at the man who just seemed to be collecting himself as well. He knew him from somewhere, but where? Gilbert moved in front of him. 
> 
> “Hey, you should watch where you’re going,”he warned his eyes narrowing at the man. Feliciano set his hand on the other shoulders shaking his head. 
> 
> “Gilbert… it was an accident, calm down,”Feliciano spoke calmly looking down at himself sighing heavily.

The light filtered through the floor to ceiling windows of the white room. It was an ultra modern design as everything seemed to be either white or black. The light shone upon a man who laid sprawled over the bed seeming to still asleep. The alarm clock blared flashing the numbers of 9:30 over and over again. The body rose his hand with ease before slamming it down in an attempt to silence the clock that awoke him. He gave a groaning sitting up and looked around him with half lidded eyes. He glanced at the clock his eyes narrowing even more trying to figure out the numbers it read. 

“I hate work,”He mumbled before dragging himself out of the bed. He shuffled to the living room of the very large apartment. Floor to ceiling windows lined the wall to give a brilliant view of New York City from the top of a skyscraper in an expensive apartment. He briefly looked out the windows unfazed by the glorious view heading straight to the kitchen starting a cup of coffee. Sitting on the counter was a bottle on its side with multiple pills having spilled out of it. The man groaned and swept them into his hand as he closed the bottle and put it back into a cabinet. 

There was a small ding of an elevator as a man walked in with a tray carrying food up. The coffee was just finishing as the man poured himself a cup sipping it slowly as he watched the tray enter with a butler behind it. The butler’s hair was nicely combed back and neat, with an expensive suit worn as he laid out the food giving a slight bow before leaving with the tray. Not a single word spoke. He had just been there to deliver breakfast. That’s it. 

“Too much silence,”he groaned as he took a much larger gulp of coffee. There was an annoying buzzing sound coming from the door. He groaned and managed to walk over there properly without shuffling his feet across the hardwood floors. 

“Yes?”He spoke as he pressed the button on the receiver. 

“Yes, Mr.Vargas your assistant is here would you like me to send him up?”The voice asked from the other end. 

“Yes, send him up please.” The Italian man went back to his kitchen grabbing a knife and fork so he could eat his breakfast. He never ordered anything fancy. For him just some biscuits and a small salad. He sat in silence eating until he heard the familiar ding of the elevator and the doors opening. He heard the definite steps of someone walking across the room. The man stood in front of him on the other side of the counter looking at him. 

“Good morning Mr. Vargas. Today you have a busy day unfortunately. At 11:00 you will be having a lunch with Mr. Adams from the Bank of America. At 2:00 you have a new suit fitting for the grand gala in a couple weeks. By 3:30 I am to have you at the central warehouse to choose a new body guard, well another and I think per-”He was cut off another voice. 

“A new bodyguard? I’m offended Feli that you will be getting a new body guard without informing me,”A voice spoke dragging the Italian’s gaze from his assistants. The new face had striking silvery white hair. His eyes were a deep orange brown giving them the rather vibrant hint of red within them. He wore a suit like the assistant, but had put his hands in his pockets. His suit jacket lifting up enough to see the sight of a pistol being held in a holster clipped into his belt. 

“It was not Mr. Vargas’ choice Mr. Beilschmidt. It was his brothers orders. He sent them to me yesterday evening,” the assistant explained. 

“Roderich you can call me Feliciano or Feli we have spoken about this multiple time,”He chuckled as he ran a hand through his messy auburn hair. He finished off his salad and stood up to turn on the TV. He changed it to a news channel. It was his job to stay up on what was going on in the world after all. 

“I was just about to comment on that, besides you know Roddy you’re supposed to call me Gil we’re friends,”He watched Roderich flinch at the word. This caused a bright laugh to come from the white haired man. 

“I swear you two are my entertainment for the morning,”He chuckled going back over to the counter picking up his coffee and finishing it off. 

“I think that’s my side job Feli.” 

“No it isn’t your side job Gilbert,”Roderich spat. “Your job is to protect him here from the idiots who wish to hurt him. “ 

“Boys! Again, both of you calm down. Roderich please continue,”He smiled sweetly at him causing the assistant to continue, pushing his glasses into place before he began once more. 

“At 5 you must have returned to the offices and continued paperwork and reading over applications for the company. At 7 you have dinner with the supplier from Mexico, A Mr. Francisco Javier Juan Abundis, and that’s about it unless you wish to stop by the office on your return or anything. Other than that, that is your day,”He explained looking up from the small tablet he carried. 

Feliciano nodded slowly at it. He gave a sigh. “Okay so wait is the supplier for the company or for us?”

“Us, we have no suppliers from Mexico. Spain, yes Mexico we do not.”

Feliciano nodded slowly thinking to himself as a breaking new just came on. He turned to watch it moving onto the couch beside of Gilbert who had been watching the whole thing. 

“A man by the name of Andres Vega was found in a landfill. Authorities say he was burned to death and died yesterday morning. He was an accountant with the Bank of America here in New York,”the woman spoke. Feliciano rubbed his forehead. 

“Roderich I believe my meeting will be canceled today which means I will be able to go to the office a bit earlier than planned,”He spoke. 

“I was thinking I mean technically you don’t have to be in the office until afterwards. Can’t we just stay here? It’s so boring waiting at the office. Too many dull boring people who care nothing about the world around them,”Gilbert huffed slouching down in his seat. Feliciano let out a chuckled shaking his head as he gave him a smile. 

“Unfortunately not. I do have to do work. I’ll start to go get ready. Rod call the office to alert them of me coming in early please,”He smiled softly as he stood up from the couch heading to his room. He closed the door behind him as he looked out the window to see New York City. He approached the window giving a content sigh. 

“It’s too bad this city has so much blood on his hands,”He mumbled before turning around, and walking over to his closet door. It was a large room. Various shoes and clothes hanging. Most of the clothes hanging being fancy suits his brother insists he have. The Italian man did like the rather expensive clothing other than the suits, such as Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana, Prada, and the other others. Due to his work suits were the average attire for him. When he went shopping or was just going to be around people he knew, however, he could wear his form fitting jeans and over sized hoodie that made him look like a child, or a small girl wearing their boyfriend’s jacket. 

Today, he just picked a suit from the hanger and grabbed a pair of nice oxfords. He stepped out of the closet laying the clothes and shoes on his unmade bed. He opened one of the drawers to his dresser and pulled out a simple black tie going for the classic look today. He set it on the bed next to everything before he changed. He stepped in front of the mirror having yet to put on his shoes so he could properly tie his tie. When he was done he fished for a pair of black socks in his sock drawer and slipped them on before putting on his oxford’s. He grabbed one of his watches and slipped it on his wrist as he walked out of his bedroom back into the living room. 

Rod stood on the phone talking with someone, who he presumed was probably the office. They were probably updating him on some things. Feliciano turned his gaze towards Gilbert. 

“Gilbert can you call up the car please? I’m going to go grab some things from my officer,”He asked softly as he fixed his watch. 

“Sure, no problem Feli,”He shrugged pulling out his phone to make the call. Feliciano started towards his office which was of decent size the black desk sitting in contrast to the white walls. There was some papers sitting there with a small thumb drive sitting on top. Feliciano just simply grabbed the thumb drive and an envelope quickly slipping it inside as he sealed it addressing it to his grandfather writing “Urgent” in capital letters. He came back out. 

“Okay, I am good is the car on its way,”he asked looking towards Gilbert as the man gave a brief nod. 

“Ja it is, Shall we go?”He asked standing up. Rod had ended his phone called and walked over to the two. 

“Rod I need you send this off as soon as you can. Put it on first class. He needs to see it,”He explained briefly handing him the envelope. 

“Of course, I can do so once you are at the office. There is a post office just down the street,” he gave a brief nod as he accepted it sliding it into the briefcase he carried with him. Gilbert offered a small nod hailing the elevator and keeping the door open for the two even pushing the button for them. Feliciano glaced at the time his phone read. 

“Anything I should be aware of before I arrive?”Feliciano asked looking up from his phone as he slipped it back into the inside of his coat pocket. He turned his gaze to Roderich who was looking over his tablet. 

“No, nothing to the business that is. For the family that’s completely different, and your brother would be more fit as he knows more about it than I do,”He explained looking up from the electronic to meet his gaze. Feliciano gave a slow nod. 

“Very well. I’ll have to ask him later then,”He nodded slowly. His mind ran through the things to be done once he arrived to the office. He always had paperwork to do, that was to be expected. He had to work out budgets, even if the majority of the hard work was done by Roderich he still had to do some himself. He worked with the many different branches making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do. He fired when necessary, though he didn’t like it, and hired when he needed to.

The elevator gave off a ding as the doors slid open Gilbert exiting first as they walked out into the lobby. Feliciano gave a smile and a wave to the security guard as they passed by. The two doormen opened the doors for them eyes throughout the lobby seeming to be drawn to the trio. Feliciano said nothing as they left. A sleek black convertible waited for them as the driver opened the door letting Gilbert and Feliciano climb inside. Roderich sat in the front seat getting back on his tablet to continue to work on it. 

Feliciano gave a huff as his phone gave off a pleasant ring and Feliciano pulled it out. He glanced at it chuckling and poking Gilbert to show him the screen. Gilbert gave a low chuckles. Feliciano answered it though and held it up to his ear. 

“Ciao,”He greeted with a smile. 

“Tonight? I can’t I’m sorry. Tonight I’m busy, you know how it is. Things get chaotic.”

“This week I can’t. This weekend I’m good to go though, at least I should be. It’s when I’m supposed to have more free time anyways.”

“Umm yes, 6 should work fine for Sunday, yes? Okay yeah I’ll see you then.” Feliciano pulled the phone away and ended the call. 

“It was Elizabeta calling for him,”He chuckled softly. 

“What did you expect Feli? He’s rather shy,”Gilbert explained with a smirk spread across his features. Feliciano shook his head. 

“I know, I know, but still I know we’re only doing this for the publicity. I don’t know it just feels like, like,” his voice trailed off as he gave a sigh shaking his head more. 

“What date did you just set,” Roderich intervened. ”I heard a time and day. You know I am to handle your schedule.” A groan from Feliciano. 

“This Saturday at 6 o’clock Ludwig and I will have a date at our usual place,”He briefly explained slipping his phone into his pocket. He gave a groan letting his head fall back against the car seat. 

“I know, you do realize he does like you right?”Gilbert asked. “I know your thoughts on him are muddled and not clear to you. Still, don’t just push him off and at least try. You’re in the public eye after all. “ The only response Feliciano gave was a small groan. 

“I really just don’t know how I feel about him yet, and I know my brother doesn’t like him. I also know he would love me to try someone else like that guy from the Patriarca crime family, so can we drop the topic of him, please?” the Italian gives a small huff. Gilbert gave a nod. 

“Of course you’re still my boss you know.” Feliciano rolled his eyes.

“Oh gosh Gilbert. Rod how far away are we from the office?”he asked softly. Roderick looked back at him. 

“About 15-20 minutes Mr. Vargas,” he said before turning back to his tablet moving to continue doing whatever he had been doing previously. 

“What do I have to do specifically at work today?” He hummed leaning forwards and turning up the radio. Quiet pop music playing through the speakers. 

“The marketing team wants you to look over their strategy for the next quarter here in the states. Um, the Human Resources Officer said he needed to speak with you about something. He did not tell me specifics, look over some of the senior management papers that have been turned in for the end of the quarter,”he continued to read off the list of items causing the Italian to groan. 

“It’s all for the family,”he grumbled under his breath. It was all for the family. His family. The others each controlled their parts and their areas. This was his part, and his family. 

“So in other words lots of paperwork and I’ll be busy most of the day?” he clarified. 

“Yes,” the man nodded slowly in response. Feliciano let out a heavy sigh. Feliciano was in thought for most of the ride there. He was usually busy and distracted. He never exactly got much time to himself, which was annoying to him. Even his relationships were handled by others. Even if they were fake ones. However, when it came to his “romantic” relationship, he wasn’t sure. He did like the man but his heart wasn’t whole. It was split between two men. Both he loved dearly having lived with them for so long and it hurt a little how he was forced to be with one over the other when he hadn’t decided yet. 

The car stopped and Gilbert got out keeping the door open for Feliciano as he worked his way out of the car. He dusted himself off and slipped his phone back into his pocket. He looked behind him towards Rod and before he knew it he was on the ground a hot liquid burning him. 

It was more so a moment of shock before he was pulled up by Gilbert. His face turning a bit red as eyes were towards the CEO of the famous wine company. He turned to look at the man who just seemed to be collecting himself as well. He knew him from somewhere, but where? Gilbert moved in front of him. 

“Hey, you should watch where you’re going,”he warned his eyes narrowing at the man. Feliciano set his hand on the other shoulders shaking his head. 

“Gilbert… it was an accident, calm down,”Feliciano spoke calmly looking down at himself sighing heavily. 

“I’m so sorry sir!” the man explained. He had dusty blond hair and blue eyes and seemed to be wearing a bomber jacket. 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. How about this though, this is unfortunately an expensive suit so how about you email me and you can take it to the dry cleaners or something, nothing huge,”he offered pulling out a business card and handing it over. 

“Yes! Thanks sorry again sir,” then he ran back from whence he came probably going to go get some more coffee to make up for the ones that were spilled. Feliciano watched him go before both Gilbert and Roderich rushed him inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have honestly just been insane recently. I am actually in Italy at the moment and will be for a while(until the beginning of July).
> 
> I apologize that I just finished this I also apologize for any grammatical mistakes since I've been out of the country my english has only gotten worse and my beta reader quit on me and just yeah. I'm sorry!
> 
> Anyways hope everyone has a good day!  
> Kudo!  
> Comment!  
> Bookmark!
> 
> Thanks~  
> Luna

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this!  
> I wanted to write something different than the usualy spain/ romano focused mafia au's  
> I am indeed trying to keep it as accurate to the actual Italian-American mafia as possible.  
> I want to be as original as I can in this au version.  
> I do have other stories going on( aka. Angel of the Compass) and I am writing a couple short stories. 
> 
> I do have a twitter where I will be posting AU ideas and mood boards and stuff. I will also post updates and stuff. It's  
> @lunlunalos 
> 
> The next chapter(the first chapter really) is almost finished, I promise, so you shouldn't have to wait too long.  
> Please leave me comments on what I could do better at, or if you enjoyed this prologue. Kudos are always appreciated, but also check out some of my other works.  
> Love you all, and thank you!  
> ~Amante di Luna


End file.
